Dolor en tres actos
by Baluu
Summary: Primero,el temor. Luego, la frustración. Nadie sabe lo que vendrá mas tarde. Ernie solo espera poder estar allí para Justin cuando suceda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ernie y Justin son de JK aunque jamas los haya tomado en cuenta

Esta es la primera viñeta del reto "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" y representa la **frustación. **Pronto subiré la segunda.

**Primer acto**

Ernie deja las bolsas del supermercado muggle en el suelo, ya las lleva cargando desde hace varias cuadras y pesan demasiado. Piensa por un instante en la palabra supermercado, es extraña. Bah, los muggles y sus ideas locas. Toca en el 1505, sonríe. Hace poco le han enseñado como hacer sushi con la varita y quiere mostrárselo a Justin. La pasarán bien y con mucha suerte, el chico se reirá un rato. Ojalá. Vuelve a tocar.

—Eh, Justin. Soy yo, Ernie.

La puerta se abre lentamente y ahí esta Finch-Fletcher. Tiene los rizos enloquecidos, intentando escapar a todas direcciones y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Viste solo unos holgados calzoncillos a cuadros. Ernie, aun de un humor inmejorable, le abraza y parece que está a punto de romperle. Le palmotea la espalda y entra en el departamento. Es un desastre, como siempre, los montones de ropa sucia y los envoltorios de porquerías fritas le saludan. Pero no importa, piensa Ernie, ahí está él para salvar a Justin. Deja las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina americana y se gira para mirar a Justin, que sigue parado frente a él.

— ¿Cómo has estado, hombre? —dice, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Mal—le responden, con un tono cortante.

El hufflepuff frunce los labios. Sabe que Justin no le quiere ahí—es un milagro que le haya dejado entrar—pero no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. No lo hará. Vuelve a la carga.

—Pues…—mira a todos lados, pensando como continuar sin cagarla—he traído comida.

—Así veo.

Ernie se levanta y comienza a sacar todo lo que ha traído. Resopla algo nervioso.

—Un amigo de la facultad, un francés hijo de muggles, me enseñó unos trucos para hacer sushi con varita. Traje todo para que lo intentemos. O sea, creo que traje todo. Últimamente, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. ¿Te gusta el sushi, no?

—Supongo que sí—Justin se encoge de hombros. Sigue recostado en el sillón.

Hey, una oración de más de dos palabras. Ernie sonríe para sí mismo.

—Vamos a ver. Tenemos el alga negra, el arroz extraño y—mira dentro de la bolsa, instalando el silencio por unos segundos—toda clase de cosas ricas para rellenar. Lo único que falta es ponernos a trabajar—termina la frase con gran energía y por un momento es el Ernie de Hogwarts, siempre dispuesto a ser más empollón que Hermione Granger.

Mira a Justin, quien tiene ahora los ojos marrones cerrados y se rasca la cabeza. Parece rumiar mucho algo y cuando por fin lo saca, a Ernie se le cae el alma a los pies.

—Vamos, Ernie. Tú ya tienes claro que no quiero nada de eso. Quiero estar solo, necesito estarlo. ¿Puedes irte?

Eso le toma por sorpresa. Una dolorosa sorpresa. ¿Puede irse? Podría irse, la sangre que ya se le sube a la frente así lo indica. Pero no quiere. Aunque la frustración le invada a cada momento, seguirá insistiendo. Seguirá viniendo al departamento 1505, digan lo que digan Hannah y Susan. No piensa dejar a Justin solo, a su suerte.

Sin embargo, pese a toda su cabezonería y luego de una pequeña lucha interna, comprende que por esta vez es momento de irse. Es demasiado por un solo día, él no es un santo. Ya comerá sushi con Millie. Coge las bolsas, cuyos rostros felices impresos en la parte delantera del plástico blanco intentan convencerle de que siga intentándolo. Volveré, intenta decirles, pero por ahora ya es mucho para mí. Camina lentamente a la puerta y por un momento tiene el presentimiento de que Justin le pedirá que se quede. Pero no sucede.

—Adiós Justin—murmura.

Lo que no sabe es lo mucho que Justin quiere mantenerlo ahí con él. Pasarán unos meses antes de que realmente lo tenga claro.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda viñeta: **el temor.**

**Segundo acto**

Ernie tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de que un día toque a la puerta de Justin y que tenga que entrar con su llave, para encontrarle sobre las baldosas del baño, inconsciente bajo el influjo de quien sabe que pastillas muggles. O con las muñecas sangrantes, desfallecido. Por ello, va a verle cada vez que puede, cada vez que sus estudios de derecho mágico que le dejan un tiempo libre.

Hoy es viernes, y uno de esos raros casos. Se aparece en el callejón que queda a la vuelta del bloque de departamentos y camina hasta la entrada. Saluda al guardia con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se monta en el ascensor. Lleva un disco de vinilo bajo el brazo, de una banda muggle llamada Led Zepellin que le mostró Justin cuando estaban en tercer año, esos días en que Voldemort aún era historia, materia de la clase del profesor Binns. Viejos y buenos días.

Aunque Ernie considere que no es sano aceptarlo de esa manera, es uno de los convencidos—en secreto—de que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. Si no, que se lo digan a Justin. Suspira, la maquina ya llegó al piso 15. Pone un pie sobre las relucientes baldosas blancas y le invade una angustia demasiado conocida. Lleva varios meses sin venir, en un intento infructuoso de combinar universidad, trabajo de medio tiempo, familia numerosa y novia siempre demandante de cariño. Y de ahogar la memoria de la última visita, pero eso no se lo admite a sí mismo.

Él es lo único que Justin tiene, aparte de una generosa pensión de por vida del Ministerio, destinada solo para aquellos que perdieron demasiado. Como su amigo, que por su culpa ya lleva medio año intentando arreglárselas sólo. Le abandonó.

Vuelve a reprimir el recuerdo de la última vez que le vio y recorre el corredor a paso lento, con el pulgar dentro de la boca, sintiéndose culpable. 1501, 1502,1503. 1505. Se para frente a la puerta y respira hondo. Golpea con el borde de los nudillos, suavemente. No hay respuesta. Pone más energía al golpe. Nada. Cuenta hasta sesenta y lo intenta de nuevo. Nada. Rebusca en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar el borde redondeado del llavero. Vuelve a inhalar y a exhalar, mete la llave dentro de la cerradura. Empuja la puerta.

Le recibe un espectáculo dantesco. Todo mueble que alguna vez habitó el hogar de Justin ya es historia y yace en algún lugar de la sala de estar, destrozado. Junto con los trozos de madera, también hay restos de lo que alguna vez fue un ventanal. Restos de lo que alguna vez fue un sillón, restos de lo que alguna fue una lámpara, resto de lo que alguna vez fue un bonito cuadro de arte moderno. Solo restos.

Ernie pasea la mirada, en la búsqueda de lo que quede de Justin Finch-Fletcher, pero el chico no se encuentra allí. El aspirante a abogado agudiza el oído y por fin le oye. Corre hasta el cuarto, ubicado al final del pasillo. Ahí está, sentado en el centro de la habitación, que, al igual que la sala, tampoco tiene ventanas. Tiene las piernas recogidas, se las abraza, y la mirada perdida. Murmura algo inteligible. El viento le sacude el cabello claro y rizado. Tirita.

El único amigo que le queda, el único que no ha dado un paso aparte de su existencia, se acerca a Justin con el corazón en la garganta, rezando por que no haya pasado lo peor. Deja caer el disco, que se rompe sonoramente contra el suelo de cerámica. Le rodea el cuerpo menudo con los brazos, pero el otro sigue sin notar que él está allí. Ernie, imitando los gestos de su madre (y de su novia de vez en cuando), le toca la frente. Tiene fiebre, por lo menos cuarenta grados y el resto de la cara muy muy fría. No se mueve, ni siquiera como reacción al contacto de la mano de Ernie, siempre caliente.

El hufflepuff le pondría entre mantas, pero en ese infierno va a ser imposible que encuentre alguna. Lo toma en brazos, tratando de acercarle lo más posible a su cuerpo. Solloza un poco y se limpia las lágrimas antes de que caigan sobre Justin. Cierra los ojos y piensa en San Mungo. Desaparece, maldiciéndose.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Esto lo escribí muy muy rápido, así es que por favor perdónenme si hay algún dedazo muy feo por ahí

**Tercer acto (la locura, epilogo)**

Hola, soy Ernie.

Justin estuvo en el hospital algo así como tres meses. Primero, lógicamente, fue por la neumonía grave que había cogido. Por la neumonía, la deshidratación, la falta de comida, las heridas en brazos y piernas cuando se dedicó a destruir su casa, etc, etc. El tratamiento por todo eso duró aproximadamente tres semanas, que era lo había dicho la estudiante de sanadora que le ingreso a Urgencias.

Pero luego vino el examen psicológico. No tengo muy claro a quien se le ocurrió realizarlo, aunque supongo que tiene sentido porque tuve que contar todo lo que pasó cuando encontré a Justin. Con los resultados, lógicamente, decidieron internarlo en el piso seis. Por una intensa depresión. En el piso de los locos.

Estuve en su habitación antes de que lo trasladaran. No hablamos mucho, la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una conversación hecha y derecha, sin embargo, esta vez creí quedarme con la sensación de que Justin no quería estar más tiempo en el hospital. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo quiere? San Mungo es un lugar deprimente, con sus paredes blancas y lúgubres, y sus horrorosas melodías de ascensor.

Intenté convencerle de que sería por su bien. Que aquí le enseñarían a lidiar con eso que no le deja respirar, que le mantiene sin dormir por las noches. Y él no me respondió nada. Esbozó una sonrisa extraña, torcida, rota. Yo le sonreí también, o al menos lo intenté. Nos miramos un rato más, le acaricié la mano suavemente. Una enfermera vino a avisar que ya se había terminado la hora de visitas.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté de la silla. Observé a Justin una vez más y no pude aguantarme, le besé la frente, como lo hacía mi mama cuando yo estaba muy enfermo. Justin pareció no reaccionar al tacto. La enferma seguía ahí y nos miraba, con una luz extraña en sus ojos, como si supiera algo que yo no. Me di la vuelta para cruzar la puerta y ella me siguió.

Casi esperaba que Justin me dijera algo. Que le rogara a la enfermera que nos diera algo más de tiempo. Yo me quería quedar, lo hubiese hecho con un gusto inimaginable. Pero no lo hizo. Y recordé aquella vez que me echó de su departamento, cuando había traído sushi para cenar. El corazón se me estrechó en el pecho, e intenté decirme que esta vez no iba a pasar nada. Estaba en el hospital, por Merlín. No le podía pasar nada. Si es verdad, pero esta vez no le abandonaré por nada del mundo.

Llegue a casa y Millie me regañó. Luego, me cocinó una cena muy sabrosa, que sin embargo no pude engullir con las ganas que ella esperaba. Más tarde, intentó que hiciésemos el amor, pero yo me negué. Se enojó. Es increíble lo rutinario que puede ser la vida para la gente normal. Al menos para mí, que soy el ápice de la normalidad. Quizás sería mejor estar loco.

Ahora que voy a ver a Justin al piso seis, es un pensamiento que se me repite con demasiada frecuencia. Allí hay salones especiales, según el trastorno de la persona. Esta, por supuesto, la sala de los deprimidos, toda pintada de colores brillantes y con afiches en las paredes. La sala de Justin, muy bonita. Esta la sala de los psicóticos, colores pasteles y carente de ventanas. La que más me gusta a mí es la sala donde están los pacientes totalmente idos de la cabeza.

Es muy normalita, claro, para no darles paso a más fantasías de las que ya tienen en la cabeza. Hay algunos que viven en Marte, hay algunos hijos de muggles que se creen agentes secretos. Hay otros que están convencidísimos de que son la reencarnación de Merlín en la tierra. Y te dejan hablar con ellos, la enfermera dice que les hace bien. Así es que yo lo hago, y me la paso bomba.

Llego con una sonrisa al cuarto de Justin y le cuento todas las cosas nuevas que he aprendido. Ambos reímos hasta que ya no podemos más. Si, ahora se ríe. No les había contado que la estancia en el hospital está resultando como lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a Justin. Las cosas están mejorando, aunque las enfermeras me siguen mirando extraño.

Salgo de San Mungo con una sonrisa que no tarda en borrárseme. La normalidad es aburrida y deprimente. Y me hace pensar. Si hay gente con los cojones para vivir, ¿porque yo no puedo salir de este círculo agobiante? Lo pienso, lo medito y lo vuelvo a pensar. Entro a casa y me acobardo. Sin embargo, hay un día en que logro superarla. Es de noche y la hora de visitas termino, hace mucho, pero por alguna extraña razón aún no han venido a quitarme del lugar.

Justin está dormido. Se ve tan tranquilo, como si estuviese en paz con el universo completo. Sonrío, una idea extraña se me pasa por la cabeza. Me acerco a él lentamente, con sigilo y le beso sobre los labios, con todo el cariño del que soy capaz. Los bordes de los labios se le curvan. La emoción me acelera el corazón. Y ya no sé si podré volver a casa tan tranquilo como siempre.


End file.
